Where in the World is Potsdam?
by Tusuami
Summary: The Yu Yu Gang is headed to Potsdam! Um, where is Potsdam? Anyway with a new school, evil people, and some old friends thing aren't going to be normal. ::UNFINISHED::
1. Tusuami's DRUNK!

Were in the World is Potsdam!!  
By: Tusuami  
  
Disclaimers (whatever that means): Don't own anything (but the story) or making any profit. I don't even own Tusuami. -_-;; Nesrohba Krad really sort of owns her and Dark Abhorsen. But I have full right to use her! (Since Tusuami is me ^^;;) But I will own myself one day! (If anyone really cares, which they don't)  
  
Mr. Takanaka: I have called you here today to tell you, you've all have been transferred to, Potsdam.  
  
Yusuke: Where the h*** is Potsdam!!! Wait! Me too?!!  
  
Mr. Takanaka: Well I said you all. but if you didn't want to go.  
  
Keiko: NO!!! Ah, I mean of course Yusuke wants to go.  
  
Yusuke: When did- *Keiko is glaring at him*  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Kurama: Come on everyone! This could be fun!  
  
Yukina: *nods* It should be fun.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm going if Yukina goes!!!!  
  
Boton: Righty-o! When do we leave?  
  
Mr. Takanaka: Tomorrow.  
  
Hiei: Where's my baka sister?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a tree somewhere..  
  
Tusuami: *drinks some sake* *hic!* Where is everyone!! I told them to meet me here 100:33298 sharp, with dumb!!!!! *hic!* *talks to a squirrel* Yusuke!!! There you are!! *hic!* Acorns!! You fool!! I said dumb!!! Oh. I don't feel so good..*Falls out of the tree*  
  
Hiei: What are you *doing*!!  
  
Tusuami: Why! It's Albert Einstein!! *hic!* How you doing old Al?? Say! Do you have anymore sake? *hic!* Yusuke stole mine.  
  
Squirrel: *Hic!*  
  
Hiei: You nauseate me. *picks Tusuami up by the collar* *zooms of to Genkai's*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Genkai: So you're leaving, for good? Hallelujah!  
  
Yusuke: Thanks a lot Grandma!!!  
  
Tusuami: *hic!*  
  
Kurama: Still, Genkai, you let Tusuami skip school and drink sake?!  
  
Genkai: No. I told her there was no school today.  
  
Keiko: Why!?  
  
Genkai: She woke up late. Shouldn't crush her hopes.  
  
Tusuami: Psssssst!! Kurama!!!!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Tusuami: *giggles* Remember that time when *hic!* you were going- *Kurama uses a knock out seed*  
  
Yukina: What was that for?  
  
Kurama: ^^;; Nothing.  
  
Boton: =^!^= Keeping secrets are we?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: Let's just get some sleep okay?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2:30 AM. Genkai's  
  
Tusuami: Humph! Bad@$$! Humph! Bad@$$! Humph! Bad@$$! Humph! Bad@$$!  
  
Hiei: What are you doing!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Sing the aa la la! Aa la la, aa la la! Sing the aa la la! Tiki, tiki, trey!  
  
Yusuke: *rubs his eyes* Huh? What the h***!!  
  
Tusuami: I wuv you! You wuv me! We're one happy family!! Yukina: What's Tusuami doing?  
  
Tusuami: *hic!* *hic!* *hic!* Way up high in the-  
  
Boton: Uggh! Wait is she singing!!  
  
Tusuami: *takes out her sword* By the power invested in me, I shall site thee evil portal that leads to outside!! *hacks the window*  
  
Kurama: Hmm. It wore off.  
  
Genkai: How is she going to go like this?  
  
Kurama: *walks up to Tusuami and whispers something in her ear* That should do it!  
  
Tusuami: *snaps out of it* Oro? What am I doing? Ow! My head! *Tusuami got a headache*  
  
Kurama: Sevres you right.  
  
Tusuami: It's not my fault!!! It was Yusuke's!!!  
  
Yusuke: It was what!!!  
  
Hiei: You mean the squirrel?  
  
Tusuami: ?.? I'm really confused and about to throw up. Excuse me.*runs to the bathroom*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone going to Potsdam: Bye!!!!!  
  
Everyone stayin: Bye!!  
  
Yukina, Keiko, Boton, Tusuami, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara get on the plane and take their seats.  
  
Keiko: That's weird.  
  
Yukina: What is it?  
  
Keiko: Potsdam. Where is it!?!  
  
Tusuami: Oh that's simple! Potsdam, New York is near Canada. It's a very nice place.  
  
Kuwabara: You've been there?  
  
Tusuami: That's were I went to middle school! Most of my ningen friends are there!  
  
Hiei: Baka. I see no point going there.  
  
Boton: Koemna made us.  
  
Kurama: Hmm?  
  
Boton: I guess I should tell you all now. The dark warriors have gotten there. The portal is in Potsdam.  
  
Tusuami: You mean the one (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) [Author: This is confiscated information.]  
  
Boton: You mean you used *that* one!!!  
  
Tusuami: Well it was the only one for whatever and the easiest to open.  
  
Kurama: Are you crazy!!!  
  
Tusuami: I prefer "BLINDING MAD GIRL!!!"  
  
Hiei: You opened the portal.  
  
Yusuke: Smart move.  
  
Tusuami: I was only in MIDDLE SCHOOL!!!!  
  
Keiko: Let's just forget this ever happened.  
  
Yukina: Agreed.  
  
Kuwabara: If Yukina said-  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tusuami: *listening to music*  
  
Yukina: *sleeping*  
  
Kuwabara: *trying to sleep*  
  
Hiei: *staring out the window*  
  
Kurama: *reading*  
  
Boton: *thinking*  
  
Yusuke: *flipping Keiko's skirt*  
  
Keiko: *slapping Yusuke*  
  
Pilot: We would like to thank you for choosing Fanfiction Airlines. Now just to announce to you HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
  
Tusuami: Ohya!!!!! *blows a horn*  
  
Yukina: *wakes up* Huh?  
  
Kuwabara: It's New Year's!  
  
Boton: What fun!  
  
Pilot: Please buckle your seat belts, we'll be landing soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Well I plan this to be longer than my other ones. Happy 2004 by the way!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Can I get a vacation?  
  
Author: I'll think about it.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: Anyway Freaky Narrator Dudett is gone! YEA!!!!!! Stay tune for what ever the next chapter is to see who's waiting for them in Potsdam. IF YOU DARE!!!!  
  
Author: Oh do shut up! 


	2. Old Friends

Kurama: *takes a deep breath* The air is very fresh here.  
  
Yusuke: Hiei how can you stand this freezing cold weather!! Yukina! How can you be so happy! It's -27F. F!!! What ever that means, but it's cold!!  
  
Hiei: I'm a fire demon Yusuke. I don't need poor quality garments to warm me.  
  
Yukina: Yusuke, you should look on the bright side! We're not dead right?  
  
Kuwabara: Listen to Yukina's advice!!  
  
Yusuke: But you'rea ice demon!! And that's thick headed Kuwabara!!  
  
Boton: We're we going to stay?  
  
Keiko: Isn't someone going to meet us?  
  
Tusuami: *barges out of the plane and crashes into everyone* HEY YOU IDIOTS!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What the h*** are you talking to?  
  
Tusuami: *popping a vein* Like to make us walk do they. baka. *picks up her luggage and walks inside the airport*  
  
Everyone outside: WAIT FOR ME!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Baka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko: Is another name for Potsdam, Syracuse?  
  
Tusuami: No.  
  
Boton: Then how come it says "Welcome to Syracuse"?  
  
Kurama: The plane doesn't go to Potsdam.  
  
Yukina: How come?  
  
Tusuami: It doesn't have an airport.  
  
Kuwabara: Then how are we going to get there?  
  
Tusuami: *Face lights up* I found them!!!!! *runs into a crowd*  
  
Kurama: She's going to get arrested here. Tusuami: Konichiwa Mr. Phillip-san!!! *pounces on a 16 year old guy*  
  
Phil: *laying on the floor with Tusuami sitting on him* Hullo.  
  
cra Z: Yep. That's her.  
  
Two other faces come to view.  
  
Neko Nami: Don't forget us!  
  
ET Alien: When we heard you where coming back we had a party!  
  
Kurama: So is this Tusuami's boyfriend?  
  
Tusuami: *blush* Um. *blush* *blush* *blush, blush* It's, ah, it's..*blush*  
  
cra Z: Don't be silly! This is m- um, tehe..  
  
ET Alien: Don't be stupid. Its cra Z's boyfriend.  
  
Neko Nami: He drove us here!  
  
Keiko: We'd better get going if we don't want to miss school.  
  
Phil: Don't worry about it. It's vacation. Would you mind getting off?  
  
Tusuami: Oh sorry.  
  
Yusuke: Do we have any heating somewhere? How can you people stand this!!  
  
Neko Nami: Run! Run Yusuke! The car has heating! Run! *Yusuke runs away* To bad he doesn't know which car.  
  
Hiei: You're in your human form.  
  
Neko Nami: HIEI!!! *huggles Hiei*  
  
Hiei: I thought you liked Seto Kaiba.  
  
Neko Nami: I do! But he's not here.so..  
  
Hiei: *glares at her* Baka fan girl.  
  
Neko Nami: I'm not a fan girl! I don't stalk you; make temples out of fire, or any of that! I just huggle you! Just like Tusuami did when she was a little tike!  
  
Tusuami: Hey!!  
  
Kurama: *smiles* So you did like him.  
  
Tusuami: I never said that!!  
  
Keiko: But you huggled him.  
  
Boton: And huggle is liking.  
  
Yukina: Well if she didn't like him them one of them would be dead right?  
  
Tusuami: When did you start talking about death!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Don't talk to her like that!  
  
Phil: Let's just go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Hi peoples! Getting Tusuami ticked huh? Well this is nothing.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Why are you talking in third person? YOU'RE TUSUAMI!!!  
  
Author: I AM NOT!!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Well then who are you?  
  
Author: A narrator like you! Just better!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Wha!!!?? 


	3. Old Memories

In the car.. All the Girls:  
  
Yo listen up here's a story  
  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
  
Is just blue  
  
Like him inside and outside  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him  
  
And himself and everybody around  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa I have a blue house with a blue window  
  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa I have a blue house with a blue window  
  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa Inside and outside  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
  
And everybody around  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa.. Hiei: What is that hideous noise coming from your throats?  
  
Kurama: It's called singing. You've heard it before.  
  
Hiei: Never this awful!!  
  
Phil: You'll get used to it.  
  
Tusuami: I thought you're my friend!!!  
  
Phil: I hardly know you.  
  
Tusuami: *twitches* You've known me for years you lug head!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback to when they first meet..  
  
Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tusuami (younger): (hopeful) So you're my friend?  
  
Phil (younger): I hardly know you.  
  
Tusuami: *falls A.S.* *twitches* Tee hee.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
cra Z: You're still freaked out about that!?!  
  
ET Alien: You forget she can hold a grudge.  
  
Neko Nami: Like Kurama?  
  
Tusuami: *fumes* Do remind me about him!!!  
  
Kurama: What about me?  
  
Boton: I have to hear this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback to Tusuami's room covered in Kurama pictures.  
  
Tusuami: Take that!!! *throws throwing stars at them*  
  
ET Alien and cra Z enters her room.  
  
ET Alien and cra Z: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! *ducks*  
  
Tusuami: *fuming and hacking Kurama's picture with a dagger* Die you idiot! DIE!!!!!  
  
ET Alien: Calm down!! *restrains Tusuami*  
  
cra Z: I know you hate him but you can't put a hole in you wall!!!!!!!  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama: ^^;; Uhhh..  
  
Boton: *laughs* Oh my god!!!  
  
Keiko: *tries to contain her laughter* Pfffffft!!!!  
  
Yukina: *chuckles* That's funny.  
  
Kuwabara: *tries to chuckle* Kurama, I didn't know you where this hated.  
  
Phil: Hey where's your friend Yusuke?  
  
Neko Nami: I was wondering that too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the airport..  
  
Yusuke: D*** you Neko Nami!!!!! Come back!!! I'm freezing!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: *sniff* Mr. Phillip-san was so mean to Tusuami!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude: So is that why she wanted to kill him?  
  
Author: No, it's coming in the next chapter I think. 


	4. We’re Here! OMG! This Is It!

Yusuke: YOU B@$+ERDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Are calling me one too?  
  
Yusuke: YES!!!  
  
Tusuami: Girls aren't called b@$+erds. They're b!+(hs.  
  
Neko Nami: And you must learn a new swear word!  
  
cra Z: No he doesn't.  
  
Neko Nami: Oh come on! Everyone in High School swears! Even you!  
  
cra Z: Me!! I never-  
  
ET Alien: You have a point there.  
  
cra Z: What!!!  
  
Tusuami: How about the time you were going to kill me? You didn't really say it, but you did kind of you know.  
  
cra Z: *mouthing swear words at Tusuami* I'm going to kill you!  
  
Tusuami: You scare me so much cra Z.  
  
Neko Nami: *whispers the new swear word to Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Oh that? I knew that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Potsdam.  
  
Phil: Potsdam.  
  
Hiei: Is pitiful.  
  
Kurama: Well.  
  
Tusuami: What happened to it!!!!!! It turned, wait nevermind. It's the same.  
  
Yukina: I think it's beautiful. It's cold and has lots of animals.  
  
Kuwabara: If Yukina stays I will too!  
  
Yusuke: Dumb@$$.  
  
Boton: Well I have to back to Reikai.  
  
Tusuami: You came all this way for nothing!!!!!!!  
  
Boton: I can't stay the whole time, I'll check up on you! *gets her oar out and flies up to Reikai*  
  
Phil: What was that?  
  
Kurama: He doesn't know? Tusuami.  
  
cra Z: Opps! I forgot sorry!  
  
ET Alien: She does movies! That's a hovercraft! Heh, heh.  
  
Keiko: Right. So where do we stay?  
  
Tusuami: I got an old place up here, somewhere. Neko Nami?  
  
Neko Nami: Over there. *points up the street*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In front of the house.  
  
Tusuami: Ah! My house! *tries to open the door but it's locked* I need my keys first, stupid me!  
  
Hiei: You got that right.  
  
Tusuami: *digs through her backpack* Um, do you think Nesrohba took it?  
  
Keiko: You lost the key..  
  
Yusuke: Just when I thought it couldn't get worse..  
  
ET Alien: *holds the other set of keys* You left your spares with us.  
  
Kurama: Well that's a relief. Where's Yukina and Kuwabara?  
  
Keiko: They went into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside the house..  
  
Tusuami: Here's the bathtub that's almost like a hot spring. and the training room!  
  
Yusuke: You have a training room?  
  
Tusuami: Yeah! It has tons of weapons and equipment! Oh! And books too!  
  
Hiei: Books. In a training room.  
  
Tusuami: They're about the arts, Nesrohba, and sarcasm!  
  
Kurama: Sarcasm.  
  
Neko Nami: Well how do you think see learned them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: I think this was the most boring of them all so far. -_-  
  
Freak Narrator Dude Kitwit: Well kinda.  
  
Author: I promise the next one will be better! It has a Wedding in it!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: *makes wedding bells noises*  
  
Author: After that I plan for some action against Nesorhba.  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: Everybody likes Kung-fu fighting! HIYA! 


	5. The Not Happening Soon Wedding

On the telephone: cra Z and Tusuami  
  
Tusuami: Tomorrow's your wedding with Mr. Phillip-san! Don't be late!  
  
cra Z: Hold on! When did I get proposed to?  
  
Tusuami: You didn't.  
  
cra Z: Then how come I'm getting married?  
  
Tusuami: Well you see, I got this chain letter and it said if I sent it to someone I get to make a wish come true. So I sent it. But instead of wishing for world peace, like the masses, I wished you to would get married.  
  
cra Z: You really believe that!  
  
Tusuami: YES! Are you going to be a dream crusher now! I wasted a wish on you! I could have wished for a decent boyfriend!!! You're going to get married this Saturday in Reikai! I'm sure Boton will take you and Mr. Phillip-san there!  
  
cra Z: Why me?  
  
Tusuami: Because I think you and Mr. Phillip-san are kawaii!  
  
cra Z: What?!  
  
Tusuami: I THINK YOU'RE A CUTE COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU BETTER BE THERE OR YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hang up*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the wedding.  
  
Tusuami: Where is she!!!!!!!! *pacing back and forth*  
  
ET Alien: She might be hiding in fear.  
  
Neko Nami: Don't be a silly!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In cra Z's house.  
  
cra Z: *hiding in fear*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 hr. later in the party.  
  
Hiei: This is stupid.  
  
Kurama: Well it is a wedding.  
  
Yusuke: What wedding!! The bride and the groom aren't here!!!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: *writing blackmail* I have documents of your humiliation cra Z!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: This is most likely a cover up for yours and Kurama's wedding.  
  
Tusuami: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Most likely. *pushes Kurama and Tusuami to the alter thing*  
  
Kurama: Don't you think this is going a little too far?  
  
Koenma: By the power invested in me.*gets punched by Tusuami* YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!! I'M THE RULER HERE!!!!  
  
Tusuami: So what!!! cra Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day..  
  
cra Z: *running, very, very fast* DON'T HURT ME!!!!! PHIL WAS IN MALAYSIA!!!  
  
Tusuami: DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THOESE! *starts throwing books, pans, swords, doors, glass bottles, whip (starts whipping with it but it drops), tables, bricks, cards, coins, and globes at cra Z from her backpack*  
  
Kuwabara: How long do you think she'll be at it?  
  
Keiko: Forever. She won't forget this, ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welcoming Phil back.  
  
ET Alien: Where's Malaysia?  
  
Neko Nami: In the middle of Asia?  
  
Boton: I hope Tusuami won't attack-  
  
Phil: What are you doing!?! *gets hit with various objects from Tusuami*  
  
Tusuami: I don't believe it for a moment!!! You where hiding!!!  
  
cra Z: *who is also getting hit* I didn't even tell him!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Why you..  
  
Boton: Nevermind..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Next chapter some action will occur! I promise! If not slap me!!!!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: *slaps Author* Take that!!  
  
Author: You twit!!!! The next chappy isn't up!!!!! *kicks FNDK* 


	6. Short Things and Blueberry Muffins

Tusuami: I think you need a new name!  
  
Phil: I do?  
  
Tusuami: Hmm... How about PEACHES!!!  
  
cra Z: Well that's very nice!!! Very nice indeed! Don't you dare...  
  
Tusuami: Um... how about Fluffy!?  
  
cra Z: Fluffy...?  
  
Phil: Why me.... Why...Fluffy?  
  
cra Z: He isn't a domesticated animal you know.  
  
Tusuami: Can you be sure? And no, not Fluffy, Fwuffy!  
  
Phil: *shakes his head* But why Fluffy?  
  
Tusuami: FWUFFY! And I think you're full of fluff. Fwuffy the snowman was a jolly, cranky, romantic soul....  
  
~*  
  
Tusuami: FWUFFY!!!!!!!!!!! HERE BOY!!!!!!!! *whistles*  
  
cra Z: HE ISN'T A DOMESTICATED ANIMAL!!!!! LIKE A HAMSTER!!!  
  
~*  
  
Tusuami: *goes spinning around in the snow* La la la, la, la la la, la, la la la...  
  
Kurama: What are you doing?  
  
Tusuami: *stops* I was in La la land before you brought me back to reality. You wouldn't make a good parent considering you don't have an imagination! *goes back to spinning*  
  
~*  
  
Hiei: *runs out of Tusuami's room with a book*  
  
Tusuami: HIEI NO BAKA!!!!!! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY YOU WEAKLING!!!!!!!  
  
cra Z: People already know what's in it already.  
  
Tusuami: LIKE WHAT!!!  
  
ET Alien: Like all the mushy gishy love notes you write to Kurama but never give to him.  
  
Tusuami: NO ONE CAN PROVE I DID THAT!!!!!  
  
cra Z: Then prove that.  
  
Tusuami: I swear one day I'll write a lemon with you and Phil....  
  
cra Z: Yeah right. *realizes Tusuami's serious* Did I say that? No no!  
  
~*~  
  
Nesrohba: Let's play on their fears a little... give me a blueberry muffin.  
  
Cral: But don't you think you're aiming to low? *Nesrohba touches him**screams out in pain*(Author: HA HA!) (Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: HAW! HAW! What are we laughing about?) (Author: I have no idea.)  
  
Nesrohba: Don't be a fool Cral. I am not aiming low. I'm making them weaker little by little so they don't notice. But then when I strike their souls will me mine and so with the title of Third Abhorsen.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch time...  
  
Everyone opens their lunch carefully.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Why do we have to do this?  
  
Kuwabara: Because of their muffin men thing.  
  
Tusuami: *attacks her muffin* Ha, ha! I killed you muffin!  
  
Phil: We see that.  
  
Tusuami: Sorry. *suddenly the blueberry muffin comes alive with legs and arms and a face!* Frogs, now this.  
  
Phil: The Muffins are alive!!!! Run for you're live!!  
  
Neko Nami: *hisses* Baka!  
  
Kurama: *eating sandwich quietly* Good think Keiko is sick and Boton and Yukina aren't here.  
  
Tusuami: This is all done of a reason!! Nesrohba did this! Could I call Nalaa?  
  
Yusuke: I don't think so.... *muffins eat Tusuami's cell phone*  
  
Tusuami: *picks up and squeezes a muffin* Seem harmless.  
  
Muffin 4586: *spits acid at Tusuami's forehead* Sucker!  
  
Tusuami: OW! *drops muffin* *rubs her forehead* That hurt! THAT'S IT!  
  
Muffin9008: I am home now, home now. I've been waiting for forever to find you, to find you...  
  
Tusuami: *starts crying*  
  
ET Alien: It's okay Tusuami! Stupid muffin! *Stomps on it*  
  
Tusuami: It *sniff* isn't *sniff* OK! *sniff*  
  
Hiei: What with the mood swing now?  
  
Tusuami: You shut up Hiei! *sniff* *starts crying even more*  
  
Neko Nami: Leave her be. Let's kick some butt!  
  
Everyone but Tusuami joins in the fight. Tusuami's still crying.  
  
Tusuami: Stupid! Why am I crying? Hiei'll tease me forever! *hears Nesrohba's voice calling her* I'm coming! *runs away*  
  
~*  
  
Tusuami: Okay!! *silence* I'M HERE!!!!!! *silence* -_-*  
  
Everyone else rushes in.  
  
Phil: It seems that the blueberry muffins are alive.  
  
Yusuke: We can all see that!!  
  
Nesrohba appears.  
  
Nesrohba: Hello children.  
  
ET Alien: Where teenagers!  
  
Nesrohba: That's what you think.  
  
Tusuami: I want to be the minority! I don't need your authority! Down with the moral majority! Ca-  
  
Kurama: Tusuami?  
  
Tusuami: Uh... sorry.  
  
Nesrohba: *mutters something* *disappears*  
  
The Yu Yu Gang turns into 7th and 8th graders. AHHHHHH! (Author: Kurama, Phil, and Neko Nami are 8th graders)  
  
Kuwabara: Why are we all short?  
  
Tusuami: *looks at herself* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs around*  
  
Kurama: I have short hair again. *stops Tusuami*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei's still the same! That's f***ed up!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Tusuami: Hetomicho...*faints*  
  
cra Z: *sigh* In 7th grade...again. Why can this world be this cruel?  
  
Neko Nami: At least I'm in 8th!  
  
ET Alien: Thanks a lot!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: *wakes up* *shakes* *looks for a book* Maybe I can help! *reads it*  
  
Yusuke: Well? What's it say!!  
  
Tusuami: Add whip cream and if you're really imaginative add... *shuts book* ^^;; Oppsy!  
  
Kuwabara: Was that a cook book or something?  
  
Tusuami: Ummm.... No.  
  
Neko Nami: I thought you threw all them out.  
  
Tusuami: I WAS STILL INTERESTED OKAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: What are we talking about?  
  
Phil: I don't know if any of you noticed but we are shorter and need new clothes and stuff. And how are we going to get this passed our parents?  
  
Yusuke: Well we have a human vending machine right here.  
  
Tusuami: What human... HEY!  
  
Hiei: I could use my Jagan to confuse them to think you where still in this grade.  
  
cra Z: Now for the mall! Who has any money!!??  
  
Everyone turns their pockets inside out.  
  
ET Alien: Tusuami are you holding out on us? You usually have extra.  
  
Tusuami: Let me check. *digs through all the stuff in her backpack* Does 1000 dollars count?  
  
Everyone ex. Tusuami: YES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
At the Massena Mall...  
  
Tusuami: YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD I HAVE CALLED YOU MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL, EVIL, EVIL PEOPLES!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!! POLICE!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: SHUTUP!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yukina: Why don't you want to come?  
  
Tusuami: I hate the mall!!! It's a preppy breeding ground!!!  
  
Yusuke: Don't remind me!!!!!  
  
Tusuami: Sorry.  
  
Kurama: So are you calling all of us preppies?  
  
Everyone glares at Tusuami.  
  
Tusuami: HUMPH!  
  
Phil: We're here. Let's just get this over with.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko Nami: Let's go to someplace cheap but good.  
  
cra Z: Where's Tusuami?  
  
~*~  
  
Tusuami is at Express super sale.  
  
Tusuami: Hey! These are pretty good!! *gets shopping craze*  
  
Kurama: Ohno. *a bunch of girls chase him*  
  
Hiei: *disgusted* This is s***. *sees a goth/punk place* Hmm....  
  
Everyone is busily shopping until they're in debt.  
  
ET Alien: We owe...*calculating* $1000!!!!...?  
  
Everyone sees Tusuami carrying 10 big bags of clothes.  
  
Tusuami: A little help?  
  
Slayrie: Is that all for you?  
  
Tusuami: Yes...? *drops bags* OHNO!!! I forgot to buy those boots! They where only $5.99!  
  
Kurama: *grabs her by the collar* For a person who doesn't like to shop you sure do.  
  
Tusuami: But the boots!!!  
  
cra Z: We owe $1000.  
  
Tusuami: *thinks* *returns everything but 5 clothes* There! Now YOU owe ME $50! And with interest that'll be $100.*grins* Payup.  
  
~*~  
  
Author: That was it for the chapter!  
  
Freaky Narrator Dude Kitwit: In next chapter, stay tune for the gang new foe! Nicky!! The person at school who is popular. *takes a deep breath* And what's next? They also meet Gecko, Agent America, and Jelly! Who are these peoples?  
  
Author: Why are you asking them this? THEY DON'T KNOW!!!! Unless they're in the story of course. 


End file.
